particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Estal
Estal S.p.A. is the largest automobile manufacturer in Istalia and today one of the largest in Majatra alongside the Vanukean Pecnék. It produces, through its divisions, a wide range of vehicles and machines, from cars to commercial vehicles, from truck to railway engines, farm tractors and then it is well known for its highly specialized division which produce aeronatics engines. It is however best known for its cars, well specialized in city and subcompact but it produces also regular family and executive cars, offering also models of SUVs and roadsters. History Estal was founded in 3807 by the lowyer Federico Malerba and the engeneer Carlo Eusebi in Calliari, aimed to establish a manufacturer to produce istalian style elegant cars to be sold mainly on the foreign markets. Malerba, which was a parlamentarian in the previous years, had worked with the at the time Governments which acted since 3779 to 3807 to establish several important bilateral treaties with up to 17 nations, among them also the Jelbic Empire, the Holy Luthori Empire, at the time ruling on Luthori, Alduria and Jakania]] and then several other Majatran nations among them Solentia with which was established a treaty for the construction of a highway between Halion and Romula. Malerba, when he retired from politics, sniffing the opportunity of this important openness to the world of Istalia, met with the engeneer Carlo Eusebi which in turn was searching investors to produce some its concept cars. Malerba, confident also in his broad connections with the politics and the economic world, decided to join Eusebi establishing the Estal - Automobili Istaliane and to start the production of Eusebi's projects. These first models, as said, were aimed to cater to an exclusive clientele of the powerful foreign nations with which Istalia associated through the abovementioned treaties, and until the end of 40th century it maintained this tendencies, producing mainly executive cars. With a certain incraese of the isolationist tendencies during this period, however, the company began to experience important loses and to contrast this tendency the management decided to start the production also of compact and city cars, mainly for the national market, and to open divisions specialized on commercial vehicles. However, under the leftist governments of the first half of the next century, the company, like the other major companies of Istalia, was nationalized and put under the control of Worker's councils. The new management stopped definitively the production of high-classes cars focusing on the national market and on familiar and compact/city cars, but for the company this meant to lose its position on the international markets. Despite this, the secondary divisions of Estal, instead, knew some success, particularly thanks to a research and development division which focused on engines for heavy commercial vehicles, which continued to be sold abroad, and so several other kind of engines for machinery and aeronautics (thanks to a cooperation with Turrino Aeronautics). Only after the Istalian Civil War of 4044 and the beginning of the so called Istalian Renaissance the company started to recover, with a all new range of models among with reappeared an executive car. Until the beginning of 42nd century Estal continued to be present just on the istalian market but with the growth of the Istalian economy and its ever greater affirmation as successful emerging great economy, the car manufacturer followed the fortunes of the nation returning to sell cars on foreign markets. With Istalia definitively affirmed as one of the great economic power of Terra, also Estal, like many other istalian companies, increased its position as one of the main car manufacturer of Majatra and then bacame also well known for its aeronautics engines. Divisions Estal Auto Known simply as Estal, it is the main division of the group which produce the company's cars and light commercial vehicles. Estal Heavy Vehicles As the name says, this is the division specialized in the production of heavy vehicles like passenger road vehicles, trucks, construction vehicles and then railway engines and so on. Estal Engines This is probably the most advanced division of Estal which designs, manufactures and distributes power systems for aviation and other industries like marine propulsion and energy sectors. Estal Services The most recent division of the company and it provides safety critical controls and asset intelligence solutions for industrial power, marine, civil and military aerospace. It produces engine control software, electronic engine controls, fuel metering units, fuel pumps and engine actuators for a large number of common commercial and military aircraft. Category:Istalia Category:Corporations in Istalia Category:Corporations Category:Automotive Companies Category:Automotive Companies in Istalia